1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch panel structure, and more particularly to a touch panel structure in which the number of the signal connection pins is reduced, whereby when assembled with the mechanism, the possibility of interference between the flexible circuit board and the integrated circuit and the mechanism is minimized. In this case, the integrated circuit is prevented from poorly contacting the flexible circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the fast development of information technique and communication networks, various electronic information products have been more and more popularly used by individuals. Also, the touch panels have been rapidly developed. According to the induction principle, the existent touch panels can be mainly classified into four types, that is, resistance type, capacitance type, electromagnetic type and optical type. With respect to the capacitance type touch panel structure, such type touch panel structure has the advantages of dustproof, fireproof and high definition. Therefore, the capacitance type touch panels are widely used. The working principle of the capacitance type touch panel is that the contact position is identified from capacitance change. The coordinates of the contact point are found from the capacitance change between the electrodes due to the touch of a conductor such as a user's finger.
The capacitance type touch panel has gradually become the main stream in the touch techniques. The capacitance type touch panel is widely applied to various electronic information products such as cellular phones, tablets, walkmans, handheld electronic apparatuses, displays, monitors, and so on. The working principle of the electronic information product with the capacitance type touch panel is that when a human finger or a conductive object touches the transparent electrodes of indium tin oxide (ITO) on the capacitance type touch panel, a capacitance induction is produced. A control IC calculates the capacitance induction and converts it into coordinate data readable by the operation system. Therefore, the position change of the finger and the touch state can be found to achieve the object of operation and control.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a plane view of a conventional touch unit, showing that the conventional touch unit is connected with a flexible circuit board. FIG. 2 is a side view of the conventional touch unit, showing that the conventional touch unit is connected with the flexible circuit board. The touch unit 1 has a first face 11 and a second face 12. A flexible circuit board 13 is electrically connected to the second face 12. Multiple electronic components 131 and a control IC 132 are arranged on the flexible circuit board 13. Via the flexible circuit board 13, the control IC 132 is electrically connected to the touch unit 1 and the system end. When a human finger or a conductive object produces capacitance induction on the touch unit 1, the control IC 132 will calculate the sensation signal to read the coordinate data thereof so as to find the position change of the finger and the touch state to achieve the object of operation and control. Therefore, it is necessary to take the arrangement position of the control IC 132 on the flexible circuit board 13 into consideration. Accordingly, the flexible circuit board 13 must have a considerably large area to increase the arrangement space. In addition, the number of the signal connection pins between the flexible circuit board 13 and the touch unit 1 must be increased in accordance with the control IC 132. As a result, when assembling the flexible circuit board 13 with the mechanism, the possibility of interference between the flexible circuit board 13 and the mechanism is increased. Moreover, when assembled, the flexible circuit board 13 will be bent to a considerable extent to cause poor contact of the control IC 132.